


Volver a ti

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una sola cosa que Scott tiene clara: Allison es el amor de su vida, que estudie a cientos de kilómetros de casa no cambia nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volver a ti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintofall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/gifts).



La camioneta ya está lista, todo el equipaje dentro y Lydia sentada en el asiento del copiloto, leyendo un libro demasiado grande y con letras demasiado pequeñas. Ya se ha despedido de ella, al igual que el resto, pero sólo le queda saludar a la conductora.

Allison le dedica una sonrisa triste y Scott la abraza, besándole la frente. Se quedan unos segundos así, acurrucados en el otro, robando unos instantes más antes de que deban separarse por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

No puede evitar sonreír algo divertido, haciendo que Allison ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta Stiles, que no es hombre lobo, se ha dado cuenta de que estás mintiendo.

—No, no, _no_. A mí no me metan. Stiles no está aquí, este es un contestador automático, por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal. Piiii.

Allison vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se le escapa una sonrisa y si alguna vez dudó el motivo por el que Stiles es su mejor amigo (jamás lo ha hecho), esto tranquilamente podría ser un motivo. No, Stiles no es su mejor amigo, es su hermano.

—Allison…

La chica suspira y Stiles lo toma como señal para dirigirse hacia la camioneta y hablar un rato con Lydia.

—Voy a extrañarte —confiesa la chica, pero tampoco era un secreto —. Voy a extrañarte mucho.

—Es a cuatro horas de aquí. Vendrás los fines de semana, hablaremos todos los días. No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

—No va a ser lo mismo —dice, para luego soltar un suspiro y negar con la cabeza —. Cielos, escúchame. Hemos pasado por cosas peores. Kanimas, manadas de Alfas, Darachs, Kitsunes, dos rupturas, un tiempo, la secundaria.

Se le escapa una carcajada y Allison también ríe, el sol brillando en sus ojos. Podría perderse en sus ojos, ya lo ha hecho mil veces, podría hundirse en ellos y no salir nunca más, lejos de todo y de todos, sólo ellos dos.

—Exacto. Hemos pasado por cosas peores. Y, sabes que me encanta ser positivo, pero estoy seguro de que pasaremos por muchas más.

Allison sonríe y los hoyuelos se le marcan en las mejillas. Olvida por unos segundos qué iba a decir y quién es, pero ni por un instante que está enamorado de esta chica.

Mujer.

—Te amo — dice Allison en un susurro y el corazón de Scott enloquece, como si fuera la primera vez que lo escucha.

—Y yo siempre te amaré.

Diez minutos después ve la camioneta alejarse y Stiles le da un apretón en el hombro. No sabe qué haría sin él la mitad del tiempo, si tiene que ser sincero.

—No te preocupes, hermano, estoy seguro de que ni todos los universitarios de San Francisco van a hacer que Allison deje de amarte. Su amor es una de esas historias épicas, como Píramo y Tisbe. Hum, menos las muertes. O, bueno, _sí_ las muertes, pero no las suyas.

Se le escapa una risa por lo bajo y niega con la cabeza. En serio, no sabe qué haría sin Stiles.

—Vamos, tú también tienes que prepararte para la universidad.

Stiles resopla, dándole un pequeño empujón antes de comenzar a dirigirse hacia el Jeep.

—Viejo, voy a ir a la universidad comunitaria. Queda a quince minutos de casa. ¿Por qué debería prepararme?

—Porque yo lo digo.

Stiles resopla.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Le dedica una sonrisa enorme y divertida a su amigo antes de responder.

—Soy el Alfa.

***

Durante el primer mes de clases, Allison vuelve a casa durante los fines de semanas. A veces Lydia la acompaña, a veces no. Llega los viernes por la noche y se va los lunes de madrugada y, aunque se la ve algo cansada, Scott está casi seguro de que van a poder hacerlo.

Él sigue trabajando con Deaton, que lo prepara dar exámenes libres de la carrera de veterinaria, al tiempo que controla que lo sobrenatural no desborde Beacon Hills y se cargue al pueblo y al estado y, si tienen mala suerte, al mundo.

Ve menos a Stiles que, sorprendentemente (o no tanto), se toma muy en serio la universidad comunitaria. De todas formas se aseguran de cenar juntos al menos tres veces a la semana y juntarse a investigar cada vez que algo se sale de control.

Isaac sigue viviendo en el cuarto contiguo al suyo y toma clases junto a Stiles, aunque habla de enviar una solicitud para Stanford el año siguiente. Como buen Alfa y amigo lo apoya en sus deseos, pero ya comienza a sentir el peso de tener a casi todos los suyos lejos y eso no es agradable.

Recibe noticias de Derek y Cora esporádicamente y casi siempre por parte de Stiles, que se mantiene en contacto casi diario con el mayor de los Hale desde hace un tiempo.

—Se están quedando con una familia de lobisones en Sudamérica. Me enviaron una foto, nunca había visto a Derek tan bronceado, en serio. Parece humano y todo.

Hace meses que Scott finge no notar la sonrisa que se le forma en el rostro a Stiles cada vez que habla de Derek, pero es el primer fin de semana que Allison no regresa casa y la luna llena es en dos días, así que no está del mejor humor.

—Me alegra que tú y _Derek_ se lleven tan bien —comenta como si nada, metiendo la pizza en el horno y de reojo ve como Stiles enarca una ceja.

—¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

—No, eso te lo dejo a ti.

Stiles bufa y pronto los dos están sonriendo otra vez.

—Si estás insinuando que entre Derek y yo pasa algo…

—No lo estaba insinuando.

—Sí, ajá. Controla la pizza, Scott, no quiero comer carbón.

(Scott finge no saber del pilón de postales que Stiles guarda en su mesa de luz desde hace casi dos años, porque aunque hagan a su amigo feliz, sabe que aún no está listo para hablar de eso)

***

—Han sido dos fines de semana —dice, intentando que no suene a reclamo.

La imagen no es muy buena pero de todas formas Allison se ve cansada y lo único que quiere Scott es poder abrazarla.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero los parciales son esta semana y no puedo darme el lujo de volver a casa. Lo siento.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Te amo.

Allison sonríe, agotada, y Scott se pregunta de qué sirve ser hombre lobo si no puede ayudar al amor de su vida a sentirse mejor.

—Yo también te amo.

La conversación por Skype termina y Scott está unos tres segundos mirando la pantalla antes de levantarse de un salto, tomar su mochila, meterle una muda de ropa adentro, dejarle una nota en la cocina a Isaac y su madre, montarse en su moto y dirigirse a San Francisco.

No es hasta que está entrando a Berkeley, ya entrada la noche, que se da cuenta de que no sabe dónde rayos queda el dormitorio de Allison.

—No sé que harías sin mí —le dice Stiles apenas atenderlo y Scott supone que Isaac ya le contó todo.

—¿Alguna vez te dije que eres el hermano que nunca tuve?

—Duh, todas las veces que te salvo el culo. Edificio rojo, piso tres, dormitorio H. Su compañera de cuarto se llama Nelly Sinclair.

La gente lo mira raro, pero el no puede evitar sonreír divertido.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en tan buen hacker?

—Tuve que aprender a hacer muchas cosas por esta manada, Scott. Hackear archivos universitarios es sólo la punta del iceberg.

Suelta una carcajada, negando con la cabeza.

—Oh, y, ¿Scott?

—¿Sí?

—En los dormitorios universitarios se estila poner una media o corbata en el picaporte de la puerta para que se entienda que no quieren ser molestados.

—Adiós, Stiles.

—Sí, sí, adiós.

***

Compra unas flores cerca de los dormitorios y logra colarse en ellos explicándole a un par de chicas los motivos por los que está ahí. Las muchachas suspiran, emocionadas, y le indican el camino al cuarto de Allison.

Tras tocar la puerta, una chica morena y bajita lo recibe y Scott supone que esa debe ser Nelly. La cual, por cierto, lo mira sorprendida.

—Errr, ¿Allison? Creo que es para ti.

—¿Para mi? ¿De qué…?

Allison lo mira boquiabierta y Scott siente que se le mueve un poco el piso en el que está parado. La chica tiene el pelo amarrado en una coleta desaliñada, un mechón cayéndole sobre los ojos. Tiene puesto unos pantalones holgados y una remera que le queda grande y que Scott reconoce como suya. Tiene ojeras y se la ve un poco pálida, pero para Scott es lo más hermoso que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

—¡Scott!

Entra en el cuarto y abraza a Allison, que se le cuelga encima, enganchando las piernas a su cintura y tomando su rostro entre las manos, besándolo con fuerza.

Han sido sólo tres semanas pero parecen tres años y si se separan es sólo porque Nelly suelta una carcajada poco disimulada.

—Emm, Nelly, éste es mi novio, Scott —dice Allison, ruborizada, bajándose de encima suyo.

Nelly tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y si no fuera porque Allison es la única chica en la que puede pensar, diría que es bastante bonita.

—Lo imaginé. El hecho de que sea tu fondo y protector de pantalla, además de que te abalanzaras sobre él, me dio una idea de eso. Y que te haya comprado flores.

—De hecho —comienza a decir, mientras Allison lo mira, curiosa —, éstas son para ti. Porque Allison me ha dicho que eres una gran compañera de cuarto y porque estoy muy agradecido de que vayas a dejarnos esta noche solos.

Pone su mejor cara de cachorro, como diría Stiles, y Nelly lo mira sorprendida un instante, para luego soltar una carcajada y tomar las flores.

—Vaya novio que tienes, Argent. Bueno, está bien, ustedes ganan. Me voy a pasar la noche al cuarto de Beth y Helen, avísenme mañana cuando pueda volver.

Apenas Nelly cierra la puerta, Allison vuelve a enroscarse en él, besándolo con fuerza y empujándolo suavemente hacia la cama. Sus manos recorren su cuerpo con devoción, porque la ama y hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, que no la sentía junto a él. Caen en la cama enredados el uno en el otro demasiado rápido y demasiado lento, el cansancio y la distancia notándose en cada caricia.

Allison comienza a quitarle la camiseta y entonces Scott la para, porque no es por eso que está aquí hoy.

—No, aguarda. Yo…

Ella lo mira extrañada, la camiseta roja en una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se presiona contra su pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunta, algo preocupada.

—No es por eso que vine. Es decir, si tú quieres no me quejo, pero no… _Te extraño_. No sólo extraño que tengamos sexo, sino que te extraño a ti. Extraño que charlemos, que estemos abrazados, que durmamos juntos. Te extraño.

Allison lo mira sin aliento, los ojos humedecidos y una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro. Su corazón late veloz y Scott no cree que sea posible estar más enamorado de ella.

—Yo también te extraño.

Esa noche no tienen sexo, pero dormir juntos y abrazados luego de tanto tiempo sin verse es tan bueno como eso.

A la tarde siguiente, cuando regresa a Beacon Hills, Allison lo despide con un beso y la promesa de volver unos días a casa en cuanto terminen los parciales.

***

Durante el segundo año universitario de su novia y amigos, Isaac se va a Stanford. Está cerca de Allison y Lydia, así que entre ellos se ven seguido y a Scott le relaja un poco saber que, en caso de problemas, los tres están juntos. Lo cual no quita que le moleste que cada vez sean más los que se van del pueblo, pero intenta disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Deaton comienza a hablar de retirarse en cuanto Scott consiga el título de veterinario, pero Scott no sabe en qué sentido piensa retirarse. Se imagina manejando la veterinaria solo y eso no suena mal. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo le gusta y no creo poder abandonar el pueblo alguna vez en su vida. Ni tiene ganas de hacerlo, siendo sinceros.

Tras pasar todo un verano con Allison cuesta más dejarla ir, pero es la única opción que tiene así que lo hace, prometiéndole ir a verla cuando ella no pueda volver a Beacon Hills.

Stiles se la pasa hablando de Derek y, cuando no lo hace, es porque está hablando _con_ Derek, así que Scott decide que finalmente llegó la hora de enfrentar las cosas.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta Stiles, apartando la mirada de su celular, una tarde de primavera.

—Derek —responde, como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitara.

Stiles lo mira con una ceja enarcada, pero su corazón se acelera y los dos saben hacia dónde se está dirigiendo esta conversación.

—¿Derek? ¿Qué Derek? ¿Derek Smith, el repartidor de pizzas? ¿Derek Dubois, el vendedor de electrodomésticos? ¿Derek Jackson, el…?

—Derek Hale.

Stiles sigue fingiendo que no sabe de qué están hablando y Scott evoca la sonrisa de Allison, el olor de su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos. Es eso o matar a su mejor amigo. Elige la opción en la que el padre de dicho mejor amigo no lo mete preso.

—¿Derek Hale? ¿Qué ocurre con él? Está en San Diego, ¿sabías?

—Sí, te envió una postal hace unos días, la vi en tu mesa de luz.

Finalmente la máscara de Stiles se rompe y se ve desorientado, porque es un acuerdo silencioso que no hablan de las postales que le manda Derek, algo que hasta ahora había respetado. Pero todo tiene un límite y éste es el suyo.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dice Stiles, volviendo a mirar a su celular, intentando esconderse en sí mismo.

— _Stiles_.

— _Scott_.

Se miran fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, hasta que Stiles se rinde, suspirando.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No eres tonto, nada que pueda decirte va a ser nuevo para ti.

—Una cosa es suponer y otra es saber con certeza.

Stiles lo mira con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pero puede ver los rastros de cansancio en él.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?

—Cuando todos dejaron de pensar por mí.

Su amigo ensancha su sonrisa, pero luego la deshace con un suspiro.

—Me gusta Derek —dice y por unos segundos parece sorprendido por sus propias palabras —. Wow, suena raro decirlo en voz alta.

—Pero no sólo te gusta.

—Hoy estás dispuesto a presionarme, ¿verdad? —su amigo vuelve a suspiras, para luego asentir —. No sólo me gusta. Yo… lo quiero. Y…

—¿Y?

—Y yo le gusto. Creo… creo que me quiere.

—Eso es bueno —dice, porque hace tiempo que zanjó sus diferencias con Derek.

Y, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, el saber que Stiles lo quiere ya hubiese solucionado todo. Sólo quiere felicidad para su amigo, su hermano, y por más raro que suene, sabe que Derek es lo que necesita y quiere.

Stiles suelta una carcajada amarga, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Lo es? No sé quién de los dos está peor.

—Eso no importa. Lo importante es que se hagan felices el uno al otro.

—¿Como Allison y tú?

No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar eso.

—Como Allison y yo.

Pasan unos segundos en silencio y lo siguiente sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Derek me invitó a viajar con ellos el año que viene.

Siente que le sacan todo el aire de un golpe y el mundo se desdibuja un poco en los bordes. Quiere gritar y romper cosas, porque pueden alejarlo de todos, de Allison, de Isaac, incluso de su madre. El mundo puede cambiar, darse vuelta, mutar infinitamente… pero Stiles no puede irse de su lado.

No Stiles, no su mejor amigo, su hermano. No la persona que estuvo con él desde antes del principio, con quien ha pasado por momentos buenos y malos, con quien ha reído y llorado en partes iguales.

Pero él también quiere a Stiles. No de la forma en que quiere a Allison, no de la forma en la que Stiles y Derek se quieren, pero lo quiere. Es una de las personas más importantes en su vida y sólo quiere felicidad para él.

Incluso si es lejos de su lado.

—Y tú vas a aceptar —dice y ni siquiera lo pregunta, porque es obvio.

Stiles se mordisquea el labio inferior, pero finalmente asiente.

—Yo… sí, voy a hacerlo.

—¿La universidad?

—No es lo mío, lo sabes. Comencé intentando dar lo mejor de mí, pero ese lugar simplemente no fue hecho para mí y tanto tú como yo lo sabemos. Quiero recorrer el mundo, Scott. No quiero quedarme encerrado por siempre en Beacon Hills. Amo este pueblo y tú eres mi mejor amigo y definitivamente me imagino envejeciendo aquí. Pero no quiero pasar _toda_ mi vida en este lugar. Quiero ver lo que hay afuera de California.

—Con Derek.

Stiles sonríe. Es una sonrisa pequeña pero tan sincera que Scott no puede evitar resignarse.

—Con Derek.

***

Durante el tercer año de universidad de Allison, son más las veces que Scott tiene que ir a Berkeley de las que la chica es capaz de regresar a casa. Alguna veces viaja con su madre, que quiere ir a visitar a Isaac, otras con el señor Argent, que quiere visitar a Allison, y otras con los dos anteriores y el Sheriff, porque los tres adultos tienen ganas de salir a divertirse por la ciudad. Esto último lo perturba un poco, pero supone que es mejor a que estén los tres solos y aburridos en sus casas.

Stiles se la pasa viajando por Europa con Derek y Cora, enviándole fotos casi todos los días y llamando por teléfono cada vez que puede. Le manda día por medio extensos mails contándole todo lo que han hecho, los lugares a los que han ido, las cosas que han tenido que hacer para ganarse unas monedas. Scott se alegra por él pero también lo extraña mucho y se preocupa por él, así que cada tanto se manda mensajes con los Hale para asegurarse de que estén cuidando bien de su hermano del alma.

Isaac y Lydia van bien en sus respectivas universidades, ambos muy entusiasmados con lo que están estudiando y Scott debería sentirse feliz de que todos en su manada estén haciendo lo que les gusta, pero…

Pero los extraña. A todos. Duele tenerlos lejos.

—Es como si me faltara una parte de mí —le confiesa a Allison una noche, acostados en el dormitorio de la chica, aprovechando que Nelly se fue a dormir a lo de su novia.

Afuera hace frío y ellos aprovechan para acurrucarse bajo las mantas, Scott apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Allison, escuchando su corazón latir con tranquilidad. Ella entierra las manos en su pelo, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo y haciendo que cada vez tenga más sueño.

Allison no dice nada porque no hay nada que decir, pero sentirla junto a él lo ayuda más que mil discursos.

Se dice a sí mismo que sólo falta un año y medio y todo termina, que todos regresarán a casa y podrán seguir con sus vidas de siempre, con la _familia_ que han construido entre ellos y la cual sabe ya es irrompible.

… y, sin embargo, una parte de él tiene miedo.

Miedo de que Allison no quiera vivir por siempre en Beacon Hills, miedo de que Stiles no quiera regresar de sus viajes, miedo de que Isaac y Lydia decidan irse a otro lugar, miedo de que su madre decida retirarse a otro sitio.

Tiene miedo de quedarse solo en un pueblo vacío, miedo de ser un _omega_ , el lobo solitario en su territorio árido, abandonado.

Allison le besa la frente y el levanta la mirada para verla.

—No tengas miedo. Te queremos y siempre estaremos contigo. Yo siempre volveré a ti.

Scott le sonríe y siente que el amor se le escapa por los poros, demasiado grande para caber dentro de su cuerpo.

Ama demasiado a esta mujer y por ella es capaz de esperar todo el tiempo que sea que necesario.

***

El cuarto año tras terminar la secundaria es uno de los peores años en la vida de Scott McCall.

Su novia no regresa a casa ni los fines de semana ni durante las vacaciones, demasiado inmersa en sus estudios como para hacer otra cosa. Por el mismo motivo son pocas las veces que puede ir a visitarla, ya que hay semanas en las que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para hablar cinco minutos con él.

Los mails de Stiles siguen siendo kilométricos pero cada vez son más espaciados y a veces pasan semanas enteras sin que sepa en qué lugar del globo está. Derek le promete que está bien y que no corren ningún peligro, pero le desespera no saber nada de él.

Cada vez habla menos con Isaac (y casi nada con Lydia) por el mismo motivo por el cual no puede ver a Allison: la universidad. No sólo eso, sino que su amigo comienza a recibir ofertas de trabajo en San Francisco y, aunque no habla de nada definitivo, sabe que empieza a considerar algunas.

Su madre, el Sheriff y Chris Argent comienzan a salir de excursión durante los fines de semana, dejando a Scott más solo que nunca y miserable como no se había sentido en años.

Lo único bueno durante ese año es la veterinaria, en dónde cada día aprende más, Deaton comenzando a darle tareas más importantes.

El plano paranormal también parece estar controlado, así que en realidad son dos cosas buenas las que hay ese año, pero teniendo a todos sus seres queridos lejos es como si todo lo bueno del mundo desapareciera.

Es un año que se pasa lento y tortuoso, cada segundo alargándose hasta lo imposible.

Así que cuando el día de la graduación de Allison llega, Scott siente como si hubiese pasado un siglo desde la última vez que tuvo a su manada toda junta.

Es el primero en llegar al lugar, llevando consigo a su madre, al señor Argent y al señor Stilinski. Un rato después llega Lydia, flamante como siempre. Ella se gradúa la semana siguiente e Isaac, que llega a los pocos minutos, dos días después que ella, así que planean quedarse toda la semana en San Francisco.

Cuando faltan diez minutos para que empiece la ceremonia, comienza a escuchar un murmullo generalizado y, al girarse, ve cómo se acerca a ellos Stiles, una sonrisa enorme en los labios y un Hale a cada lado. Tiene la piel bronceada y el rostro lleno de pecas, pero Scott pocas veces lo ha visto tan feliz como en estos momentos. Nota que él y Derek vienen tomados de las manos, pero nadie en la manada comenta algo al respecto y él no va a ser el primero en señalarlo.

Abraza a su amigo con fuerza porque hace casi _dos_ años que no se veían y eso es demasiado tiempo, sobre todo para ellos que no se habían separado más de un par de días desde que tenían cuatro años.

—Scott —lo saluda Derek, serio, pero sus hombros están relajados y puede ver el asomo de una sonrisa en su rostro.

No pensó que también lo pondría feliz verlo a él, pero supone que, a pesar de que siempre intentó negarlo, también considera a los Hale parte de su manada.

—Derek.

Stiles saluda al resto de la manada y está seguro de ver llorar un poco a ambos Stilinski cuando se abrazan, además de que todos fingen no darse cuenta cuando el Sheriff y Derek se apartan un poco para hablar a solas.

La ceremonia comienza puntual así que todos se quedan con cosas por decir, pero Scott poco le importa porque ahí en el escenario está Allison, deslumbrante en su toga roja y hace más de un mes que no la veía y la extrañaba demasiado, tanto que se le hacía pesado respirar.

Hace mucho calor y los oradores son aburridos, pero a Scott le parece la mejor ceremonia del mundo porque todo su mundo está allí. Su novia, sus amigos, su madre, su _familia_. Toda la gente que le importa está en ese lugar y el acto se le pasa en un instante, su corazón explotando con orgullo al ver a Allison lanzar su birrete al aire.

Sin embargo, al terminar la ceremonia comienza a ocurrir algo extraño.

Cuando propone ir a buscar a Allison, Lydia comienza a decir firmemente que no, siendo apoyada por Isaac y por el señor Argent. Stiles no puede parar de sonreír y eso en otros momentos podría ser normal, pero a Scott le huele a gato encerrado. Su madre está llorando como si el que se hubiese graduado fuera a él, lo cual no tiene mucho sentido, ni si quiera siendo que considere a Allison como propia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, con el ceño fruncido, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

—No arruines la sorpresa, viejo.

Y entonces la ve.

Allison se acerca a él con su cabello suelto ondeando al viento y una sonrisa más radiante que el sol en su rostro. Ha cambiado la toga por un solero color crema y Scott puede escuchar su corazón latiendo veloz con felicidad y nerviosismo, aunque no sabe el por qué de esto último.

Se abrazan con fuerza y se besan como si fueran los últimos en la tierra, como si no hubiese nadie a miles de años luz de distancia. Está por felicitarla, cuando ella se separa de él y, sin dejar de sonreír, comienza a hablar.

Es vagamente conciente de que todos en su manada están filmando esto con sus celulares, pero no se detiene a pensar por qué.

—Scott, desde que te conocí has sido el chico más importante en mi vida. Hemos tenido nuestros buenos y malos momentos, nos hemos peleado y nos hemos arreglado. Hemos desafiado a la muerte juntos y hemos agradecidos juntos a la vida por volvernos a dar otra oportunidad. Te amo y sé que siempre voy a hacerlo, quiero enfrentar todos los desafíos que nos toquen vivir a tu lado, quiero estar siempre contigo. Scott —y, tras decir esto, Allison se arrodilla frente a él, sacando una cajita negra de uno de los escondites en los que siempre esconde una daga —, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Contiene el aire un segundo, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Sí —dice, sin dudarlo —. Sí, ¡sí!

Allison se levanta y lo abraza, volviendo a besarlo y de pronto todos los están abrazando, las risas y los gritos de alegría haciendo que más de uno se gire a verlos, pero a Scott _no le importa_ , porque quiere pasar el resto de su vida con Allison y ella quiere lo mismo y quizás no sepa qué le depara el destino, quizás no pueda asegurarse que todos los que quiere estén cerca suyo siempre.

Pero mientras tenga a Allison a su lado, mientras ella continúe volviendo a él…

Todo va a estar bien.


End file.
